


A bard's gotta do what a bard's gotta do

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Monsterfucker, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Jaskier can't deny his love for those thick, strong monsters that Geralt normally fights so he searches a way to entice them.
Relationships: Jaskier/Monster
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A bard's gotta do what a bard's gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece based around a prompt I got from an anon: Talk to me about Jaskier just craving to fuck monsters, obviously couldn't do anything in front of Geralt but when he can, he goes out of his way to find them to get fucked or fuck

He didn’t know he wanted to get fucked by a monster until he met Geralt. When he’s fighting, Jaskier got to watch the creatures in their full glory and that means he got to see everything. Including those lush large cocks. 

The sudden arousal is a little shocking but he is often cock-dumb so it’s not really a surprise. Except now that he knows he wants it, he finds himself with a small problem of working out how to get what he wants. 

He can’t tell Geralt so he has to wait until they split up for a couple of months to begin his plan, although the wait has been long and he couldn’t deny he often thought about what it would be like to be split open on such beast of a cock at night. Trying to subtly get off from his hand while Geralt slept just a few feet away. 

He starts off easy with creatures he knew he could communicate with. Maybe he searches for a Siren or Succubus because he knows he won’t have to do much to have sex with them. It would be easy enough with their nature. And it is but it’s not enough. 

He luckily comes across a mage selling monster scents. It’s meant to be used to warn other monsters away from areas but Jaskier has other plans for them. The mage gives him strange looks when he asks if there’s any of specifically female breeds but he gets what he wants and he pays well.

He got wyvern, ghoul and werewolf. And the gods must be smiling downing on him because the next town he reaches has a wyvern problem. 

That night he leaves his lute at the inn and takes his new scent with him as he journeys to the direction people said they heard the beast. 

He gets as close as he can before stopping behind some trees to prepare himself. He strips off his clothes and doses himself in the fragrance of a female wyvern. Making sure to cover specifically near his arse. 

As much as he wants to quickly go for it, he knows he should open himself up so it doesn’t rip him open at the first moment. So he spends a little while to get up to four fingers and then he can’t wait any longer. His cock is dripping in anticipation but he can feel nerves too. He doesn’t know if it’s going to work but he’s about ready to try anything. 

When he steps out to the opening of a cave, he’s hesitant to approach but it’s not long before the wyvern knows he’s there and quickly bursts out, screeching. It should be a turn off but Jaskier could feel his cock twitch in excitement even when he should be scared. 

He can tell when the wyvern gets a whiff of the smell because it quickly changes from defensive to curious approaching. 

When it sniffs at Jaskier’s face, Jaskier moans and reaches down to stroke at his cock. The wyvern seems to be convinced by the fragrance because Jaskier watches as it’s large cock rises, ready to mate. 

It pounces at Jaskier and pushes him to the ground onto his stomach. It’s face close to Jaskier’s hole and Jaskier pushes backwards to just feel it’s face pushing forward into his cheeks. If he died now, he’d be truly satisfied. 

The wyvern seems happy with what it smelt and moves above Jaskier to line up it’s cock with his arse. It hardly waits to push forward and Jaskier screams. Even preparing with four fingers wasn’t enough. It’s stretching him beyond what he thinks he’s capable but it keeps going and it feels like forever but it finally stops, allowing Jaskier to find his bearings and he has a moment to appreciate how wonderful the cock feels. It’s larger than anything he’s tried before and he feels like his insides are being rearranged but it’s perfect. 

When the wyvern fucks him, it doesn’t hold back. It moves him wherever it wants, bends him in half and pushes hard and deep. 

He moves his hand down to his stomach as it thrusts foward, the imprint of the monster’s cock bulging from his stomach and it pushes him over the edge. Cuming all over the ground and himself. 

The wyvern’s still going and Jaskier is sure he could cum again quite quickly. His cock is twitching despite how sensitive it is. 

The wyvern stutters as it nears it’s own release. When it does, Jaskier can feel as it fills him with a copious amount of seed and ot sends him into his own second orgasm. 

He tries to lift himself up but the wyvern stays in him for a while after, holding it’s cum in the bard to breed him properly. 

When it does release him, it’s sticky and tugs at him as it pulls out. Jaskier feels exhausted and his legs too wobbly to get up. He lays there for a long time, belly full and eyes closing. 

When he gets up, it’s slow and the wyvern doesn’t appear to be anywhere around. He walks back to where his clothes were left and he can feel the monsters cum drip down his legs. He wants a taste and he will do so when he sits down again. He’s not sure if he could get back up afterwards until the morning but it was worth it and he can’t wait to do it again 


End file.
